Here's To Unhappy Endings
by dear runaway
Summary: AU. Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn’t quite remember with a wedding band around his finger. NathanPeyton
1. prologue

**HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.**  
Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.  
**Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton. I might add more later.  
**A/N**: I was so set on writing a chapter for another fanfic I had laying around, but unfortunately, I had no ideas. But then suddenly, this idea came to me. This will probably be the first fanfic I'm writing in past tense, which I decided to like better. Read on, and don't forget to leave a review!

--

**PROLOGUE.  
**  
His head was throbbing, threatening to split into two if he didn't get an aspirin into his system in the next five minutes. He groaned, his feet trying to kick away the sheets that was laid across his bare chest, though instead of connecting with soft, silk material, his toes dug into a smooth, solid object that didn't feel like anything that was made out of fabric. Mumbling incoherently, his fingers searched around for whatever was replacing his bed sheets, his body feeling clam and warm-he decided this was because of the alcohol he had consumed-as he tried to rise from the mattress. He failed, noticing he was unable to move, as there was a pressure that kept him connected to the bed. Finally getting sick of it--and the headache that just kept increasing--he cracked his eyes open. At once, he winced and felt the urge to shut them again, trying to ignore the sunlight that was streaming through the window, as the curtains hadn't been closed. Instead, he found himself staring at the space next to him, which should have been unoccupied. Key words: should have.

Blonde ringlets of hair was splattered half across his chest, and half over the pillow her head was laying in. And he couldn't deny that it wasn't just a head, but a beautiful head, which probably would have been even more beautiful if it wasn't for the smeared mascara beneath her eyes. Her arm was resting around his stomach, hence the reason why he hadn't been able to get up. This wasn't the only reason why there was an uneasy feeling spreading inside of him, the other being that he could clearly see a golden ring around her ring finger. Shit, had he just slept with a married woman? If there was one thing he had striped off his 'to sleep with' list, it was married women. He cursed himself mentally, giving her a glance over; her hair was a mixture of blondes, spilled in messy waves over her heart shaped face, her skin was a pale shade of ivory and looked as if it would be extremely soft to the touch, and her build was tall and thin.

What the--

The woman shifted, but he didn't know whether she was awake or not, and he almost felt too afraid to wake her up himself. However, just as he reached out to touch her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open to reveal two hazel-green eyes staring back at him. He didn't really know what happened next, except that she let out a shout—it was too soft to be considered a scream—and was obviously startled. His head pulsed in pain, and she shut her mouth when noticing his expression.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was calm, unlike her previous reaction.

"Nathan," he stated rather dumbly, before seeing her tilt her eyebrows and clearing his throat, "Nathan Scott."

There was a flicker of something in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe, but before he could even think of what that was all about, she smiled up at him. He could easily tell it was strained.

"Where are we?" was her next question, but he couldn't find an answer to this one. Instead, he shook his head with a blank expression, hoping it would tell her that he didn't even know what the hell had happened last next. There had been music, lights and—alcohol, obviously. But he usually could remember what he had done. Trying to dig deeper into his mind, Nathan furrowed his brows into thought. He had been dancing. He had been dancing with—a blonde.

Her.

"Well, Nathan Scott, I hope your wife knows you're here,"

He paused in thought, watching her raise one arm above her head while the other clutched the sheets tighter to her chest. And then her words hit him. "My what?"

She stared at him, before her hand took his own and held it in front of his eyesight. He then saw what she had been referring at; a golden ring around his ring finger, a ring that hadn't been there before, he was quite sure of that. He also noticed the glint of the ring he had seen her wear previously, one that was quite similar to his. The woman seemed to acknowledge this fact, too.

With a quick movement she pulled her hand back, and while he welled in thoughts of '_where did I get this?_', her eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Oh my god."

With this, she suddenly tore away from the bed, and Nathan found his eyes straying after her bare back while she opened the door that she assumed to be the bathroom. Without another word—he guessed she had found the toilet—he heard her promptly throw up, probably getting rid of everything she had consumed the previous night.

Nathan found himself staring at the ring on his finger again, before a queasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Oh, fuck. He couldn't have. He wasn't that dumb, was he?

_He didn't even know her name._

He closed his eyes, trying to wake up from this, trying toescape reality when he knew he couldn't. This wasn't a dream—nightmare—or anything else.

Nathan didn't find much comfort in the thought that he didn't have to worry about her husband bursting through the door.


	2. i'm the best friend

_Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.**  
Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton and slight (past) Nathan/Haley. I might add more later.**  
A/N**: Wow, when did I last update this? Years ago, it seems! But I hope you all like this update. Please review. 

* * *

**HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.**  
two. _i'm__ the best friend looking out for her best friend._

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

A perfectly manicured finger pointed directly at her as she entered the clothing boutique known as Clothes Over Bros. She was vaguely aware of the customers that looked her way, either because the owner was looking as though she was about to throw a fit or because her own blonde hair was a tangled mess of curls and her clothes looked as dishevelled as could be. Brooke Davis folded her arms across her chest as her cinnamon hues locked themselves on her best friend, unsure of whether to shove her under the shower or to hand her a hairbrush. She opted for neither. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she seethed, though her eyes were filled with concern instead of anger, "You don't come home, you don't call, and the police said I couldn't report you as missing unless it had been forty-eight hours!" Her arms unfolded, lessening her intimidating posture. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

In response, Peyton _Elizabeth Sawyer_ tilted a slender hand.

Within the next few seconds, the expression on the brunette's face changed from concern to very, very surprised, to ecstatic and joy, and then back to really, really surprised. And then, finally, she just stood there, gaping like a gold fish.

Clearing her throat, "Peyton, what?"

Smiling, "Brooke, I'm so fucked up."

Without another through, the brunette literally flew forward and engulfed the blonde into an embrace, and Peyton didn't know whether to wrap her arms around her or to break down crying. And she never cried, she didn't know the date of the last time she cried, she sure as hell didn't want to cry, but this situation wasn't made of laughter either. The customers in the boutique were either looking at them as though they were the most interesting pair in the world, or the most oddest. Almost everyone quickly hung back their clothing item and scurried from the shop, while few stayed to see just what was going on.

This was exactly what Brooke wanted to know.

"Peyton, what the hell happened?"

She bit her lip, unable to look at Brooke because she didn't know what to tell her. She didn't even know what the hell had happened, she just remembered feeling utter shit and wanting to forget that today had been her mother's death anniversary. She remembered being charmed by a complete stranger, and she remembered waking up tangled in his arms and legs and wearing a wedding band.

"I don't know," she finally choked out.

"Okay," Brooke's long eyelashes fluttered closed and she took in a deep breath as if to calm herself, when it was her best friend who needed to ease her heart rate. Peyton could feel her heart racing, unsure of what to do, who to call, where to go.

_How could this have happened?_

"His name is Nathan," she blurted out, and she noticed the frown that appeared on her best friend's face.

"Oh, honey. It just had to be you, didn't it? The first day you're back in Tree Hill, and you get hitched to your ex-boyfriend's half-brother." This confirmed her suspicion; Nathan Scott was related to Lucas Scott, the only man whom had ever broken her heart. He had unknowingly chased her from her home town and into L.A., where she had tried to mend herself by having random flings, consuming a lot of alcohol and throwing herself into her work. Eventually, two years later, she had forgotten all about her heart break and decided to return. Return to her home, and return to Brooke, her best friend of many years, whom had started her own clothing line and tried her luck in Tree Hill. While she wasn't all that famous, Brooke was still known as a great designer all throughout North Carolina. Peyton felt so incredibly proud of her.

But this wasn't the time to reminisce. What had she done?

"What should I do, Brooke? I sort of ran out on him," Brooke rose her eyebrow, looking almost amused while Peyton continued, "After I humiliated myself by freaking out and throwing up while he stayed relatively calm--"

"That sounds like him," Brooke mused openly, ignoring her friend's look.

Peyton chewed on her bottom lip, feeling rather awkward. Brooke seemed to know this Nathan, and she felt kind of strange that she didn't, especially since she had dated his brother for a year. Brooke, sensing her distress, smiled kindly. "Nathan came here about a short year ago. He used to life here, but his father—you know, Dan?—practically had him under his thumb; you know how much Lucas hated him for not being in his life, right? Well, Nathan hated him because he was. He was a tyrant, always pushing him and forcing him to play basketball. And while Nathan loved the game, enough was enough. He just snapped one day and left, without saying anything. There was a rumour that his girlfriend had dumped him the night before and his mother was a drunk." The last piece of information was said quietly, as if Brooke was talking to herself instead of Peyton.

"I'm not sure how his life story is going to help me get a divorce?"

Brooke grinned, and then took out his cell phone. "Call him. He's under the S,"

Peyton quickly shook her head, her curls flying in all directions. "I can't. It's just too weird."

"Peyton, you're twenty-one, not a ten-year old that has to call her crush because she likes she sound of his voice!" After receiving an 'I don't care' look from her best friend, Brooke sighed. "Fine, I'll call him myself!" she quickly searched for his number and pressed loud speaker while ignoring Peyton's weak attempts of taking away her phone.

_"__Brooke__?"_

A masculine voice answered the phone, strong and with mild annoyance.

_"I'm kind of busy, I'm--"_

"—looking for a hot, sexy blonde with curls that can't be tamed?"

Again, Brooke ignored Peyton's attempt at snatching her phone. Peyton shot her a glare that probably would have killed if she had the ability. Fortunately for Brooke, she didn't.

Silence, and then, _"Oh, so you've seen my wife?"_

Even though the sarcasm in his tone was clear, Peyton couldn't help but blush.

"Nate, I have no idea what the hell is going on, but if you took advantage of my best friend while she was obviously completely out of her mind, I will hunt you down and kick your ass at least twice."

_"It wasn't like that,"_ a pause, Peyton snorted, _"At least, I don't think so."_

Peyton, even though she couldn't see him, had the distinctive idea that he was running his hand through his hair in despair. She would have, if she had to deal with Brooke in her 'I'm the best friend looking out for her best friend'-mode.

"_Could you put her on?"_

Brooke looked as though she wanted to open her mouth, but Peyton's outstretched hand beat her to it, and she took the phone from the brunette.

"Hi," she said, rather lamely, not knowing what else to say.

What he said, though, shocked her to the core.

_"I'm not getting a divorce."_


	3. potential breakup song

_Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.**  
Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton and slight (past) Nathan/Haley. I might add more later.**  
A/N**: Another update! Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. Let's try and get to fifty!

* * *

**HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.  
**three._ potential break-up song (people always leave)_**  
**

"Peyton, honey, you can't stay in there forever."

"Brooke, I know you want to help but-"

"No, I'm serious, I have customers. You have to get out."

Sometimes it amazed the blonde how quick her best friend's priorities could change; the one minute she was trying to soothe Peyton, the other she was trying to kick her best friend out of the changing room in order for a customer to try on one of her many creations.

"Besides, you have to meet with Nathan at Karen's Café in exactly twenty four minutes." Brooke's tirade continued, smiling sweetly at the woman next to her, whose red cheeks and animalistic snarl were beginning to frighten her.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"P. Sawyer, or should I say P. Scott?" Peyton narrowed her eyes, Brooke continued without as much as a blink of her own, although with a devious glint present in her brown hues. "_Everyone_ was listening. Loud speaker, hello?"

Peyton finally drew the curtains open, side-stepping so the waiting woman could pass through. "What he said was completely unreasonable!"

Brooke smirked, "Maybe he has his reasons."

Peyton huffed, "Whose side are you on?"

"The side with the most amount of chocolate chip cookies," the brunette chirpily responded, before her expression turned grave. "Just go, Peyton. See what he wants, and why he doesn't want a divorce." She rubbed the blonde's arm in a comforting way, and Peyton smiled. Now there was concerned Brooke again. She liked that version better.

"Besides, if you go, I only have twenty minutes to make you look extra pretty. You know how hard that is?"

"You're not going anywhere near me after last time!"

"Aw, come on, PMS! I just want to --"

It continued like that for the remaining time she had left until she had to meet him; her husband. The word felt so foreign to her, but if Nathan had his way, it wouldn't be anymore soon. Despite all the things that were going wrong since she arrived back in Tree Hill, she left Clothes over Bro's in great spirits; Brooke was such a child sometimes, and Peyton was glad they could still act childish and crazy just like they did years ago. It felt great to be able to be like that again, and not _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer: all grown up_, _all heartbreak_.

As she went on her way towards Karen's Café, she wondered why of all the places in Tree Hill he wanted to meet up there. Lucas could be there, and that thought frightened her. But she had to go, _she just had to_, she didn't want to be stuck married to a guy she didn't even know. How could she have been so incredibly stupid? This was probably the hundredth time she had asked herself that since this morning, and yet she still didn't have an answer.

Why didn't he want to get a divorce? He didn't even know her or her name. Not even on the phone had she properly introduced herself; it was almost laughable. As she thought about it some more, her feet carried her though the doors of the café.

It was easy enough to spot him; dark, tall and handsome fit the description right. And he was by far the most attractive customer. And lastly, he was kind of glaring at her as though she was the mud under his shoe. _And you're married to that, Peyton. That's awesome._ Despite her sarcastic thoughts, she was glad about one thing: the owner of the café wasn't anywhere in sight (and that meant avoiding questions about Lucas).

"Hi," she echoed the tone she had earlier that morning, feeling rather awkward.

Déjà vu?

"Hey," he smiled at her, or she assumed he did, as his lip corners tilted up. She sat down in the seat opposite him, watching how he absent-mindedly played with the golden wedding band on his finger.

Had she imagined the glare?

Nathan looked at her, and there were three things that he noticed about the blonde before him. One, Brooke was right, her curls really did seem untameable. Two, the look suited her, he couldn't deny she was quite the beauty, not even with that scowl on her pretty face. And three:

"You haven't changed your clothes."

Peyton smirked, not sure whether she should be impressed whether he noticed or not. "I really didn't have the time to go home yet, and Brooke's underwear collection didn't seem that appealing."

A silence ensued between them, before they both spoke at the same time, clashing.

"Nathan--"

"Peyton--"

She looked surprised, "You know my name."

He couldn't help but grin, "You left your phone." He took the black cell phone from his pocket, and Peyton felt embarrassed that she hadn't noticed it before. She accepted it, her fingertips connecting with the rough, but soft-looking skin of his hand while she did. It sent tingles down her spine, and she vaguely wondered whether she was really that nervous or it was something else. Before she could think about it, he continued.

"Look, when I told you I didn't want a divorce, I wasn't kidding."

Straight to business, lucky her.

"And I'm not kidding when I say you're fucking crazy." Nice and blunt, Peyton. She bit the inside of her cheek at his amused look, before continuing. "Look, I bet you're nice and all, but I'm twenty-one and I'm not ready to get married. To be married," she corrected herself, reminding herself that they had already exchanged vows in their drunken state of mind. She was going to give that priest a piece of her mind once she remembered who it was. "Especially not to someone I don't even know anything about aside his name."

"I'm twenty-two," Nathan informed her.

Peyton blinked, "Excuse me?" What the hell did that have to do with anything?

He smiled at her, "I'm twenty-two. Now you know something about me." Apparently he thought this was all so very amusing. Damn him.

"Look, Sawyer," And he knew her last name too. How surprising. "I have my reasons. And you and I both know that a divorce won't happen unless both parties agree to it."

Now she was beginning to get angry, "Then I'll drag your ass to court," she told him hotly, folding her arms across her chest in a defiant matter. Reasons? Whatever. He wasn't going to force her to stay in a marriage she didn't want.

She took his silence as a token of luck, but then he opened his mouth.

"I was married before."

Well, she sure as hell didn't expect that.

Nathan continued, his eyes focused intensely on hers. "We were sixteen," he smiled wryly, "Sixteen and in love, or so I thought. Let's just say it didn't work out, or else we wouldn't be in this situation, eh?"

_'No shit, doofus.'_ Peyton thought irritably. But still, she was intrigued.

"So I told myself, the next time I got married, it would have to be with someone who I would be in love with, someone who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, raise my children. I wouldn't get another divorce." He shrugged, looking almost embarrassed; it was kind of cute in Peyton's opinion.

"And you think that's me?" she asked him, unsure of how to think of this.

"Not really," he admitted, ignoring her eye roll. "But I promised myself, that no matter what, the next person I'd marry, I wouldn't divorce."

"That's ridiculous," Peyton told him, rather plainly at that. She wondered where Karen was, suddenly craving for a coffee; but still, she'd rather get it somewhere else than here. Her feet were itching to leave this place.

Nathan continued, not about to give up on his promise. "Just give it a try. Give me fourteen days. Give _us_ fourteen days. Maybe you'll actually start to like me." He grinned coyly at her, and she snorted at him in response.

"I doubt it,"

But even though all of this sounded ridiculous and utterly insane, Peyton was thinking about it. She suddenly remembered Lucas' words, snarling at her. _When will you ever be ready, Peyton? When will you stop being scared? People don't always leave. I won't leave you._

But he did.

"Okay,"

There was a long pause, and their eyes connected, his blue eyes searching her own brown-green to confirm what she had just said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Simple words, but he got the meaning, and he smiled at her. Nathan wasn't even sure he was ready for this himself, but he had to be: he had made himself a promise, a promise he didn't want to break. He had to try at least, right? Or maybe he was just fucking crazy, like she had said. It didn't matter, he'd have fourteen days to find out.

"I just have one condition,"

Well, he sure as hell didn't expect that. Still, Nathan nodded at her. "What is it?"

Peyton looked uncomfortable, "That, even if it doesn't work out, you won't just leave without saying a word. That we'll stay," she almost wanted to say friends, but she barely even knew him, "_acquaintances._"

He nodded, "I can do that." His lips twisted, as though he had more to say, but Peyton was too far gone to notice it, too consumed in her thoughts.

Lucas said the same thing once and where was he?

_People always leave._


	4. untouched

_Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.**  
Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton and slight (past) Nathan/Haley. I might add more later.**  
A/N**: I had a question; even though this is, and will be, a Nathan/Peyton fiction, who do you guys want the others (Lucas, Brooke, Haley) to be with? Leave a review! PS: I know this fiction is moving a bit fast, but what's the fun in slowing things down?

* * *

**  
HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.  
**_four._ untouched

"Sawyer, where are you?"

Peyton blew wisps of hair out of her eyesight as she frowned; after four hours of _officially _knowing him, Nathan had taken a fancy to calling her by her last name. She didn't know why, but it irritated her endlessly. As did the fact he had invited himself into her home (technically, Brooke's home) without as much as a knock.

"Wi, Nade!" Brooke didn't seem to mind, a spoon full of cookie dough stuck between her teeth. Once she swallowed, she repeated, "Hi, Nate," as his tall, dark figure leaned against the doorframe. He grinned back at her, before quickly focusing on the blonde. Peyton was covered in flour and what he guessed would be egg, the kitchen looking as though it had exploded.

"Don't ask," Brooke told him, her nose wrinkling. "But FYI, your wife can't bake."

"Thanks, Miss Grouchy." Peyton huffed, "But FYI, this was your idea."

Brooke's shoulders heaved for a shrug, obviously caring less. "So, what brings you here, Nathan?" she then asked, a small smirk forming on her red lips, "Already missing your wife even though you saw her about four hours ago?" Nathan felt envious all of a sudden. Peyton had Brooke as her best friend, and Brooke didn't seem disappointed or freaked out (or at least, she didn't right now) about the marriage. She wasn't scolding her friend, she was supporting her. He felt grateful about that. He knew the brunette only because of his ex-wife, but he really liked her.

"Something like that," he laughed, before it quickly subdued. "Actually, I need Peyton to pack up her bags and move in with me."

As he had expected, a silence engulfed them. Even Brooke seemed a little winded by the news, her usual cheeriness faltering.

"Like hell I am!" came Peyton's answer, trying to look stern despite her sloppy appearance. "That wasn't really part of our deal," Actually, they hadn't even discussed it. She had hurried out of Karen's Café as soon as she noticed the café owner coming around the corner, leaving Nathan in her wake yet again.

"I haven't heard of a married couple that lives apart unless they're separated or are about to be." Nathan informed her dryly, "And I doubt my parents have. They're coming for a visit."

Brooke snorted, "A visit? They live like, two blocks away from you."

Nathan smiled, "Exactly my point." turning to Peyton, "We've got two hours to move your things in, Sawyer."

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

That's pretty much how Peyton felt right now, especially when it came to Nathan. Even though she didn't agree with the rest of the lyrics of the song (_Untouched by the Veronica's_, which Brooke had put on Nathan's radio as they moved her boxes into the large, large house), this one line really got to her.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you," Brooke's raspy voice filled the room, and Peyton caught Nathan's eye from across the room, sharing an amused smile.

As Brooke continued to hum the song, Peyton's gaze was focused on her husband. He was acting rather oddly, fidgeting and stuffing his hand into his left pocket over and over again. When Nathan finally noticed her watching him, he straightened his back. "One more thing, Peyton."

He rubbed the back of his neck, before revealing a little black box that he fished from his pocket. Brooke immediately became quiet, and Peyton looked around her to see whether there was someone else in the room and whether maybe that box was for them. But Nathan was looking at her, and her alone. "When I told my parents the 'good news'," he smirked as she rolled her eyes, "They insisted on meeting you, of course. And my mother reminded me of something," he paused before opening the box, revealing a stunningly beautiful ring with a heart-shaped diamond in the middle of it. "She wanted to see your engagement ring. The one you didn't have."

"It's gorgeous," Peyton breathed, a sharp pain going through her core. All of this was fake, she had to remember that. This ring didn't really help.

Nathan cleared his throat, feeling very conscious of himself all of a sudden, and tried to direct the attention to someone else. "Brooke helped me pick it out,"

Peyton's eyes shifted to her best friend, "So that's why you left in a hurry, you sneak."

"It's the least I could do," Brooke's shoulders raised, shrugging. She smiled kindly, "After all, I couldn't design your wedding dress."

"Next time," Peyton promised her, avoiding Nathan's eyes in case he looked at her any differently at that statement. He took her hand, spreading her fingers a little before slipping the ring onto her wedding band. She barely noticed, all she was aware of was the fact he was holding onto her hand, and that weird fluttering in her stomach.

Nathan dropped it quickly, as he too, felt something he hadn't felt since his marriage to his ex-wife.

Brooke, feeling the tension, rose from where she was stashing Peyton's CD's in a drawer. "Well, I have to go. Things to do, people to see, a shop to run." She leant over and kissed Peyton's cheek, and then patted Nathan on his shoulder. "Have fun, lovebirds." And with a wink, she was gone.

"Do you like your room?" With all the things that had been going on, he hadn't had the chance to ask her how she felt about anything, and this was kind of his way to do so. Peyton looked around; the room was huge, it had everything, from a queen-sized bed to a flat screen television and a bathroom just a door away. Still, when he told her that she was going to move in with him, a part of her had thought he also meant move into his bedroom. Fortunately (or was it unfortunately?) he had given her her own room, and his was just across the hall. If his parents asked why they weren't sleeping in the same room, Nathan would jokingly explain to him that they were, but that Peyton had too many things to stuff into one room and hope they'd shut up about it. For the sake of it, they had scattered her make-up all over Nathan's room just so it looked like she was sleeping there. Peyton shook her head, why the heck was she doing this again? It was too much work for a fake wedding, but she didn't have the heart to say she didn't want to go through with their agreement after his confession some hours before.

"I do," she answered him. "Thank you." She didn't know why she was thanking him; he had practically dragged her from Brooke's home and into his, but she felt like she had to.

He nodded at her, and just when he was about to open his mouth, the phone rang. His lips formed a thin line, before motioning to her that he had to answer it. Peyton nodded at him, and Nathan walked out, leaving her alone.

She was all settled in and just about to change her attire to something classier to impress (though she wasn't going to admit it) his parents when Nathan came back in, his face somewhat lighter. "They cancelled,"

Crap. All that work for nothing? "They said they were going to come tomorrow, because they had a surprise guest. My dad wanted to talk to him or whatever, and they're going to bring him tomorrow to see us, too. I'm thinking its Whitey, my old basketball coach." He smiled at the thought of seeing the old man, and Peyton thought it was endearing. He obviously cared a lot for the man.

"Okay," Peyton smiled, "Then I guess we can order some take-out now? I'm starving."

Nathan grinned goofily at her, "As long as you don't cook, I'm fine with it."

"Oh! You ass!" But she laughed, taking a hold of the pillow on her bed and throwing it at his head.

They ate Chinese, occasionally joking with each other as they sat in front of the television and watched silly, old cartoons, and feeling like an old married couple. Peyton almost felt as if she could get used to this, or as if they could become close friends. It was a nice feeling, and she sank her back into the sofa, feeling comfortable for the first time.

Once it was time for bed, Peyton realised something. "Shit," she cursed, "Brooke didn't pack any of my pyjamas!" she didn't even feel embarrassed telling him she still wore PJ's in her slightly panicked state, and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Wait here," he told her, because it was far too late to call Brooke, and he crept into his room, taking out one of his old basketball jerseys that he had treasured for so long. No one except for him had ever worn it, but he felt like he could trust Peyton with it and that she wouldn't ruin it.

Walking back towards the blonde, he gave it to her. "Here. It's not much, but--" before he could continue, Peyton took the shirt from his hand, smiling appreciatively up at him. "Thanks, Nathan," after a while of consideration, she reached out and embraced him quickly in thanks. Opening the handle of the door that led to her own bedroom, she smiled back at him. "Goodnight," And then she walked inside, leaving him to his thoughts.

Nathan stood there for a while, staring at the closed door. Eventually, he smiled. "Goodnight, Peyton," he murmured to himself, before walking into his own bedroom and closing the door behind him with a soft _click_.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Peyton awoke to a loud ring that didn't seem to stop and she groaned, stifling her scream of frustration into the pillow that – wasn't hers. Oh, damn, what? That was right. She was at Nathan's, she realised, and there was someone ringing the doorbell. Running a hand through her hair, she plucked herself up from the soft mattress and slipped her feet into the one thing that felt familiar; her pink, fluffy bunny slippers Brooke gave her for her seventeenth birthday.

The doorbell rang again, and she wondered where Nathan was. Couldn't he open the door? What if it were his parents? Nonetheless, she hurried down the stairs and went towards the door when something caught her eye. On the black counter in the kitchen laid a white sheet of paper, the colours contrasting so badly that it was plain obvious the paper didn't belong there. With a look on the front door, she decided the person could wait a little bit longer and picked up the paper, eyes scanning in the words._  
_  
_Gone out, help yourself.  
Nathan_

There were a few weird scribbles near his name, and Peyton vaguely wondered whether he had put _best wishes_ or even _love_ but then crossed it out on second thought. But this was doubtful; she didn't think Nathan had a mushy side to him. Still, she couldn't help but smile, feeling somewhat giddy at the thought. _Ugh, stop it, Peyton. You don't even know the guy._ She shook her head, and then quickly ventured towards the front door once more; swinging it open after the doorbell rang again.

"Can I help you?" she scoffed at her own appearance, she looked as though she just had sex and hadn't had the time to dress properly so she had pulled on her lover's overgrown basketball shirt. Sex, huh, she wished. Nathan barely even looked at her in her own opinion, let alone touch her. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Peyton._

"Yeah," a deep, familiar voice intruded her thoughts rather coldly, and she could feel her entire body stiffen. "Unless I'm at the wrong address, you could tell me where the hell my brother is and why my ex-girlfriend is wearing his clothes."

Peyton's head shot up, curls tickling her cheeks but not amusing her one bit as she stared into the rage-filled blue eyes of Lucas Scott.


	5. the girl that stole both their hearts

_Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.**  
Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton and slight (past) Nathan/Haley. I might add more later.**  
A/N**: Another update, I'm on a roll! This is a Nathan chapter, sort of. I figured he needed some insight. I hope I succeeded! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. You are amazing! 60+ reviews for four chapters is awesome. Thank you again!

* * *

**  
HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.  
**_five._ the girl that stole both their hearts

He hadn't really thought about it, when he wrote that note. He could have just left the house without telling her where he was, but something inside of him had urged him to pick up a pen when he saw that sheet of paper. And the strangest thing happened when he was writing; he didn't know what to say. That had never happened to him before. Eventually he had just given up and put something on it without much thought. He was just going out for some fresh air; she didn't have to know every single detail of his life, right?

_Wrong_, his conscious told him simply, to which he winced. Peyton was his wife, for god sakes. She had agreed to stay married for whatever reason she had, even if it was just for two weeks. Maybe he didn't love her, but he had felt an instant attraction to her and maybe that could grow into love. Still, he felt as though he was being selfish. She was staying with him just because he had promised himself he wouldn't ever get divorced again. It _was_ selfish, he decided, but she could have said no. She wasn't staying with him against her will, he wasn't holding her captive. Hell, they had even bonded a little the night before.

_Just keep telling yourself that, Nate. __That way you won't feel guilty._

He scowled and focused on his target. One second later, the basketball slammed against the wall, bouncing back at him and having missed the net by more than just a few centimetres.

"Now how did I know that of all places, my son would be here?" an amused voice echoed throughout the room, and soft footsteps clicked against the floor.

Nathan couldn't help but grin, before heaving his shoulders. The basketball went into the net this time.

The voice continued, "I doubt anyone has ever broken into this school after they graduated from it,"

"You just did, mom." Nathan reminded her, his smile widening when seeing a flash of blonde coming into view.

Deb Scott looked appreciatively at her son, before embracing him into a warm hug. "I haven't seen you since last week," she teased, folding her arms across her chest in mock anger. "Do you know how hard that is for a mother? Especially when she hears her only son got married to someone she hasn't even met?"

Nathan snorted, playing along the game. He knew his mother had been shocked when she received the news, but she was taking it well. Or at least better than she did last time he did such a thing. "You would have met her last night, but Dan cancelled,"

Deb frowned a little, disappointed that her own son wouldn't acknowledge his father with 'dad'. Then again, she supposed, Dan wasn't the friendliest. Especially not to his own son. "I know, but Lucas came by for a surprise visit, said he wanted to talk to your father about something. And you know how your father has been lately, trying to fix his past mistakes. He's even been talking to Karen, did you know?"

Nathan shook his head, but there was only one thing on his mind. "Lucas?" he asked, surprised. "I thought it was Whitey."

His mother looked at him oddly, "No, it was Lucas. Didn't Dan tell you?" when seeing her son's look of confusion she continued. "I thought he did. He looked really happy to see Lucas, and told him all about you and your new bride. Peyton, was it?" her scolding look plainly told Nathan that she wasn't happy with the fact she hadn't met Peyton yet. "Lucas seemed generally interested; it was his idea to come along for dinner tonight."

Shit.

He hadn't told Peyton, but when he had found out about her name, he had recognised it. He had recognised her as the girl his half-brother was in love with, or had been in love with. He didn't know the whole story, but all he knew that one moment Lucas was glowing about proposing and the next he knew was Lucas coming back with a blonde, but that blonde held a different name; Lindsey Strauss. Nathan had never asked, he figured it wasn't really his business. Not since his divorce with Haley James, who had been Lucas' best friend first and Nathan's wife after. He scowled inwardly, it had always gone that way with Haley; Lucas first, Nathan second.

But Haley was the least of his problems now; he had another girl on his mind.

"Mom, I need to go. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Deb nodded, tip-toeing when her son pressed a kiss on her cheek and was left in the gym as he jogged out before she could tell him ok. She wondered where he was going, and what he was thinking, but then figured she had done that since the day he could stand on his own two feet. He still managed just fine without her constant fretting.

"They grow up so quick," she mused, her voice echoing quietly.

"That they do." A voice intruded, and Deb whirled around to see the woman that had become her best friend over the years. Karen Roe smiled kindly, "I'm sorry. I saw your car parked in front, and Nathan leaving on my way in. I figured you must have been here."

Deb nodded at the brunette, obviously not bothered.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," the blonde smiled, but felt slightly perplexed. "What about?"

Karen bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes flickering between the forgotten basketball left on the floor and the woman in front of her. "About the girl that stole both our boys' hearts."

* * *

Nathan immediately knew something was wrong when he noticed his front door was open. He went inside without hesitation, thinking the worse. And in all of those thoughts, Peyton was involved.

"Sawyer?" he called out, but shut his mouth quickly when noticing Brooke coming down the stairs, her finger in front of her lips in an attempt to shush him. "She just fell asleep," she told him, folding her arms over each other.

"What happened?" He knew something had; Brooke looked so grave and serious that it almost spooked him out, she was never without a smile. And why would Peyton be asleep in the middle of the day?

She shook his head, smiling wryly. "Your brother did. He just crushed her heart all over again."

He didn't know why he felt so angry at his own brother when he didn't even know what happened, but all he knew was that he was and that he wanted to do something about it. But he couldn't, he felt like he didn't have the right, so instead he abandoned thoughts of psychically assaulting his only brother and went upstairs as soon as Brooke had left.

The door creaked when he opened it, but she didn't stir and he continued walking towards her bed. The bed made noises of protest as he sat down by her side, noticing the streaks of tears trailing down her cheek. He felt bad for her, unsure why. He felt like comforting her, but didn't. It would probably just freak her out.

While in thoughts, he didn't notice her eyes opening, focusing clearly on him. "I'm awake," she told him, and he froze on the spot. Peyton smiled, obviously amused at his deer in headlights expression.

"I'm sorry about Lucas," But what was he sorry for? He wanted to ask what had happened between them all those years ago, and what Luke had said to her now, but again he did not. He wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with him yet, she had only known less than four days. Still, he felt at ease with her, like he could tell her anything if she only asked. He didn't know if she felt the same, so he kept quiet.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "Do you want me to cancel dinner?"

She shook her head, sitting up slightly. "No, that'd be rude." He grinned at that, and she smiled at the sight. It looked adorable. "But thanks for the offer."

He nodded at her, kindly forcing her to lie down. "Go back to sleep."

He knew that she'd have a rough time at dinner, so she needed her rest. Another silence passed between them, but Nathan did not leave her side. He didn't leave her side even when she fell back asleep, her chest rising slowly and softly with each breath.

He had five hours to prepare.


	6. yesterday and tomorrow

_Nathan Scott has some problems, but the first on his list would probably be the fact he woke up next to a beautiful woman he doesn't quite remember with a wedding band around his finger._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH, unfortunately.**  
Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, slight (past) Lucas/Peyton and slight (past) Nathan/Haley. I might add more later.**  
A/N**: You guys must be thinking by now, how many chapters can she write for just one day? Tons! I really like messing with your heads, I'm sorry! This chapter is slightly shorter, but I just love cliffhangers. Thanks for all the reviews! Do you guys think we could get to 100 for this chapter? I don't know .. it's just 27 reviews! Lmao. Still, no matter how many I get, I love you guys for it! Thanks again. 

* * *

**HERE'S TO UNHAPPY ENDINGS.  
**_six. _yesterday and tomorrow's not looking good

_ 'Peyton, I love you,'  
_

'_I love you too, Luke. You know that,'_

'_Marry me.'  
_

'_I—What?'_

'_I want you to marry me. Be my wife, be the mother of my children.'_

_'Luke, I—'  
_

'_Marry me, Peyton. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive,'_

_'I—I can't.' A chair scrapes backwards with so much force it falls down, and she's running and she can't stop.  
_

'_Peyton!' He yells at her, screams her name over and over again. She can't escape him and she can't escape the tears that roll down her reddening cheeks._

"Peyton!"

Peyton awoke with a start, bolting up from her slumber and nearly knocking heads with Brooke, who avoided the collision at the very last minute. "Woah, horsey!" the brunette exclaimed, looking startled at the sudden movement. "Were you having a bad dream?" Peyton didn't answer because she didn't need to, Brooke already knew just by looking at her. And she also knew it was because of a certain broody blonde.

"Why are you here?" Peyton finally asked after regaining her composure, blinking rapidly to reassure herself that it had just been a horrible dream. Brooke huffed, looking hurt. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome," when noticing Peyton's look of 'I'm not falling for that' she folded her arms. "Your dinner's in half an hour," she said plainly, as though it explained everything.

For Peyton, it did.

"Shit!" she cursed, and then swore a few times too many for Brooke's ears, as she jumped out of the bed. "I look like crap! Oh god, help me! Why did I agree to that stupid dinner? Why did I agree to this stupid marriage?"

Brooke sighed compassionately, "Why don't I have Brooke's killer legs?"  
_  
_Peyton took a hold of her best friend's shoulders and shook her twice. "Help me!"

"Keep your curls tight!" Brooke stopped the blonde from shaking her any further. "That's why I'm here, P. Sawyer. Nate pulled me away from my hot date just so I could make you look all kinds of pretty and make sure you wouldn't throw up and then pass out in your own vomit because you're freaking out."

Peyton wrinkled her nose, "Ew, Brooke!"

"Sit down, Peyton!"

It was fifteen minutes later when Brooke applied the last touches to Peyton's make-up, while Peyton smiled thankfully up at her while pursing her lips. Once the lipstick was done, she tilted her head. "You had a hot date?"

Brooke grinned; that's what she loved about her P.Sawyer, her ability to care about other people's business even though she had more important things on her mind. "Yeah, his name is Owen,"

Peyton raised her eyebrows having heard that name once before, "Bartender Owen?"

By the look on the brunette's face, the blonde knew she was right. But before she could elaborate, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Nathan walked in.

"How are you?" he questioned Peyton, who heaved her shoulders. "I'm fine." She told him, managing to smile a little bit. Brooke gave the Scott a look that clearly said she wasn't, and Peyton shushed her quickly. "You should get back to your hot date now," the blonde hinted, and Brooke childishly stuck out her tongue. "You're welcome!"

Nathan smiled at them, and nodded thankfully towards Brooke, whom gathered her things to leave and do just what Peyton told her. "Have fun, okay?" Brooke chided towards her friend, and Peyton rolled her eyes. The two shared a quick embrace before the Davis left the room with a wave. They were still able to hear her heels trampling down the stairs seconds later.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked her a while later, and Peyton took a deep breathe. "Yes," she told him when she really wasn't. He smiled, obviously knowing this. His arm stretched out and he offered his hand towards her, and without hesitation she took it.

At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. Peyton straightened out her outfit and Nathan squeezed her hand with his fingers. "You look gorgeous," he told her simply, and he meant it. He didn't even feel awkward as he said it, and she didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed either. His hand felt so comfortable that she didn't want him to withdraw it until the dinner-the real nightmare-would be over. Her gaze caught his and he smiled at her, and she felt herself being drawn to him and-

The doorbell rang again, breaking their trance and them apart.

"Come on," Nathan told her, his voice slightly hoarse. He pulled her along by her hand, and she felt herself needing to catch her breath. What the hell had that been? Had she wanted to kiss him?

There was no time to think about it, they were already at the front door.

Nathan pulled it open, his face grim at the thought of seeing his father and brother at the same time. But there was one surprise--

--Lucas wasn't there.

Peyton's heartbeat calmed instantly.

Deb's face broke out into a smile as she saw her son, and Dan held a grin on his face. "Hi, honey," Deb stepped forward and kissed her son on his cheek, before directing herself to Peyton. "Hello," she said, somewhat coolly but still inviting, "You must be Peyton? I'm Deb."

The only thing Peyton could do was nod. She wasn't prepared when Deb reached out and hugged her, and the only thing she did was pat the older woman on the back.

Dan's smile was too innocent for Nathan's liking; it was almost as though he knew something that the rest of them didn't. Still, he didn't ask, but instead stood there as his father clapped him on the back. "Hello son," Dan beamed, before turning towards Peyton. "And the new wife," he winked at his son, "Quite the eye catcher, eh?"

Peyton instantly didn't like him.

"Lucas will be coming later," Deb informed them, and instantly Peyton felt that dread of fear again. She really didn't want to see him. Their encounter this morning had been bad enough. Nathan, as if he sensed her trail of thought, quickly steered them towards the living room. "We'll wait until he gets her before we eat, then."

Out of the corner of her eye, Peyton noticed the table had been set up, and wondered when Nathan had done that. He could have asked for her help, she was his wife after all. Oh, crap, Peyton. This was all just an act, right? She didn't need to start thinking like a real housewife just yet.

Shaking her head, she smiled politely as they all sat down. Nathan laid an arm around her shoulders and she sank into the sofa. A silence engulfed them, but Deb leaned forward and broke it.

"So how did you two meet?"

_In a bar_, Peyton wryly thought, but didn't voice it out. Before she even had the time to think up an answer, the doorbell rang again.

"That must be Lucas," Deb looked surprised, "That was quick. He could have just gone with us," she mused out loud. Nathan thought it was suspicious too.

Dan was the first to stand. Not thinking much about it, Nathan allowed his dad to greet his brother first. He felt Peyton's hand reaching out for his own that was still lying on her shoulder, lacing their fingers together. He knew it was for support, but it didn't matter. It felt nice, comforting.

"Well, look who it is!" Dan's voice roamed through the room, obvious joy hearable. Nathan rolled his eyes at the tone. Not once in his teenage years had he heard his father being so happy when seeing Lucas.

"Hi,"

Nathan's entire body stiffened. His eyes widened, his heart raced.

As he turned around, his hand fell from Peyton's but he could feel her hazel-green eyes on him. There was his brother, mirth dancing in his eyes.

But he had brought reinforcement.

Nathan cleared his throat, his voice void of any emotion as his eyes darkened. "I'll set up another plate."

Haley James held her head high under his unwavering look, "Thank you."


End file.
